


Systemically Move Every Bone

by Synnerxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Butt Plugs, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick didn't know he missed this until he has it back, has Pete back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Systemically Move Every Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! PWP

Pete forces himself further down Patrick's throat, eyes fixed to the obscene stretch of Patrick's red and shiny lips around his cock. Patrick looks up at him, eyes dark and wide, and presses closer. Pete reaches down, tracing his fingers around Patrick's mouth, slipping lower along his jaw, feeling the bulge of his cock in Patrick's throat as Patrick takes him all the way down, tip to base. Pete groans, head thudding back against the wall, hands sliding up into Patrick's hair. Patrick hums around him, pulling back and sucking hard at the head. Pete thrusts his hips and Patrick moves with him, taking him back down again with ease. It's not long before Pete feels that familiar tingle up his spine and pulls out of Patrick's mouth, one hand squeezing the base of his cock. 

Patrick stays on his knees, looking up at him, mouth red and swollen. Pete pants harshly for a moment, reaching down and pulling Patrick to his feet and shoving him to the bed, tugging at his clothing as he goes. They both strip and collapse into bed naked, hot skin against hot skin. Patrick moans when Pete strokes his cock, voice absolutely wrecked, gravel rough and deep. Pete's glad they don't have a show for a few days. There's no way Patrick can sing like this. 

"Take it out." Patrick hisses, arching his hips off of the bed. 

Pete grins at him wickedly. He had almost forgotten about the plug he had pressed inside of Patrick that morning, making him wear it all day. Almost, but not quite. Not when he got Patrick shifting uncomfortably in his seat, half-hard and wincing. Pete had smirked at Patrick every time he had caught him and Patrick had blushed and glared and huffed at Pete before shifting again, wincing. 

"You mean this?" Pete asks, reaching down and grabbing the handle of the plug and pulling it out slowly before thrusting it back in hard. 

Patrick cries out, throwing his head back against the pillows, thighs locking around Pete's hips. Pete grins, working the toy in and out of Patrick, leaning forward to nuzzle his neck, dragging his teeth across Patrick's collar bones. Patrick moans, voice hoarse and low. The sound goes right to Pete's cock and he can't wait any longer, no matter how much more he wants to tease Patrick. He pulls the toy out of Patrick, making him whine. 

"Ready for more, baby?" Pete asks, spitting into his hand and stroking his cock, saliva and pre-come slicking the way. Patrick nods, hands reaching out for Pete, tugging his closer. Pete presses three fingers into Patrick, curling them immediately and Patrick arches his back, moaning loudly. Patrick's still wet enough from the lube on the toy that Pete doesn't have any issues thrusting right into him after he slides his fingers out. 

Patrick's legs fall open, thighs trembling as Pete sets up a rough, fast rhythm, making him whimper and shake. "Pete, fuck, please."

"Please what, babe?" Pete asks, leaning over Patrick, fucking into him hard, rolling his hips against Patrick's. 

"More. Please, more!" Patrick's hands curl around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. The burst of pain only excites Pete and makes him fuck Patrick harder and faster. Patrick wails, the sound high pitched and desperate as Pete slams into him over and over again. 

Patrick reaches a hand down to stroke himself, but Pete pins it to the bed, shaking his head. "No, you're gonna come for me. Just me."

Patrick rocks his hips up into Pete's, whining at being denied. "Pete!"

Sweat slides down Pete's sides, under Patrick's fingers as he strokes the tanned skin there, desperate for something to hold onto as Pete redoubles his efforts, fucking into him harder and faster than he even thought possible. All he can feel is Pete above him, inside of him, filling in up, and slamming into him in ways he didn't even know he needed, didn't know he missed until he has them back, has Pete back. 

Patrick moans, orgasm catching him by surprise as it crashes into him, thighs clenching around Pete's hips again as Pete continues to fuck him through his orgasm, shaking in the effort to hold off his own orgasm. 

Patrick collapses against the pillows, no longer able to keep up with Pete's frantic pace and lets Pete keep fucking him. He's shivering and sensitive, but he likes this moment, the space between his orgasm and Pete's. Pete slams into him one more time, hips snapping forward and then stilling, mouth open, but no sound, as his orgasm hits him. 

Patrick shivers at the hot wetness inside of him and Pete grins down at him, easing out of Patrick and making him tremble. Pete pulls Patrick's hips up enough to push a pillow underneath them and then leans back down, fingers pressing into Patrick. 

Patrick whines, over-sensitive to the touch, but lets Pete continue. Pete presses his mouth against Patrick, tasting the mix of his come and the lube, ignoring the bitterness of it all, and licking Patrick open until he cleans him up. Patrick shivers and trembles under him, hands clenched in the bed sheets. 

Pete pulls back, spreading Patrick open with his thumbs and watches as the last of his come slips out of Patrick in a glistening strand. He pets Patrick's thighs before pressing a biting kiss and marking the smooth skin with a series of scattered bruises. 

Patrick moans weakly, voice even worse now, and pulls Pete up to him. Pete leans down to kiss him, but Patrick turns his head away, avoiding the kiss. Pete laughs and then gets up from the bed, heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

He comes back out and cleans Patrick up and then presses a gentle kiss to his mouth, tongue minty fresh as it slides past Patrick's parted lips. 

Patrick curls into him, tucking his head under Pete's chin as he yawns, exhausted. 

"Go to sleep, babe. I'll be here when you get up." Pete promises, stroking Patrick's back and kissing the top of his head. 

Patrick mumbles something that sounds like "Love you" against Pete's skin and Pete smiles, relaxing with Patrick.


End file.
